Problem: Express $0.97$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{97}{100}$